


#19 Whispered

by i am only revolutions (onashtreelane), littlenerdyguywithwings (sarisel)



Series: Glimpses [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onashtreelane/pseuds/i%20am%20only%20revolutions, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarisel/pseuds/littlenerdyguywithwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These will generally be very short glimpses into these boys' life. It's my head canon, in little flashes. These come from an old prompt table I completed years ago (from a different fandom). As such, they won't be in chronological order. Eventually I will post a page with links the the fics in order.</p>
    </blockquote>





	#19 Whispered

**Author's Note:**

> These will generally be very short glimpses into these boys' life. It's my head canon, in little flashes. These come from an old prompt table I completed years ago (from a different fandom). As such, they won't be in chronological order. Eventually I will post a page with links the the fics in order.

Misha pours the tea, watching as it swirls into the mug. The green tea--genmaicha--is his favorite. He doesn't 'do' coffee like Jensen and Jared. Misha likes the way the Japanese tea wakes him up, especially on days when the sun rises at the same time he does.

Taking the cup in both hands, he lifts it to his nose and takes a deep breath of the warm steam. He leans loosely against the tiny counter top in his equally tiny trailer, mind drifting. He knows he should get dressed soon but, like a cat, he can't seem to leave the sunshine.

Misha is scratching leisurely at his balls through his boxers when he feels a sudden hand on his shoulder. It takes all his willpower to not shriek in terror.

Jensen stands there: eyes big, both hands up showing he's no threat. Misha nearly drops the mug on the counter anyway, sloshing liquid into puddles around the base. "Jesus fuck, Jensen!"

Immediately Jensen grabs hold of Misha's bare shoulders and draws him close. They don't stay there for long, instead petting down Misha's back as he murmurs soft words of comfort into his hair. Misha knows he shouldn't give in this easily, not when they haven't talked yet, but his skin melts into the touch as Jensen's warmth spreads across his body.

Jensen lifts Misha's chin, eyes asking what his mouth cannot say. When lips meet, it's all Misha can do not to fall further into Jen's embrace.


End file.
